Faded Rose
by tristenbates1
Summary: The pain. It was undesirable, I prayed to whoever would listen. Let. Me. Die. My breath became more labored. As I used whatever strength I had left to lay my body down, hopefully for the last time. Closing my eyes, relaxing my body against the cold hard ground. I was done. I waited for the end. Anxiously. Restlessly. It didn't come. Only the slow click of heels down the hall.
1. My Black Rose

**Me: Hey everyone i'm Tristen *cough* do i like bow or something?**

**Grell: do a backflip!**

**Me: uh, no thank you**

**Grell: Dammit**

**Me: i guess i should start than...**

**Grell: ugh, This is going to be AWFUL!**

**Rose:**

**Age:19**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

**I dont own ANYTHING! Well, except for Rose and my other Charaters. But Sebby belongs to Yana Toboso.**

***note* story also on Wattpad under Faded Rose. And I will periodically updating and changing things. Just so you're aware. **

**~One~**

The pain was indescribable. I couldn't bare it any longer. I prayed to God this would end, prayed he would relieve me of my burden, and let me die.

My breath became more labored. As I used whatever strength I had left to lay my body down, hopefully for the last time. Closing my eyes relaxing my body against the cold hard ground.

I was done.

I waited for the end. Anxiously. Restlessly. But it never came.

The soft click of heels echoed through the hall. I flinched.

It was him again, come to retrieve me again for his dirty deeds.

I tried to pry my eyes open, but I was to weak to even lift them an inch.

The heels stopped at my cell. I heard the usual jingle of keys then the screech of the door as it opened.

"My dear lady, may I ask what are you doing?" He never spoke to me like this, with such kindness.

I peeked my eyes open, just a bit. My strength completely drained but from courosity i was able to open them a crack. Through the narrowed slits, I saw a tall thin man. Twently? Thirty? Black hair, and... red eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, either from fear or lack of strength no sound come out. I closed my eyes again, feeling light headed.

"I have come, I believe my lady you have called for me"

Called? I didn't call for you, I called for God.

"You are confused I see. I am a demon and I have come to offer my services to you. I will make anything you desire, come to be. In exchange for your soul. But know if you except this, you will forever be locked out of the gates of heaven"

Was this to be my savior? I had prayed for death, and instead got a miracle? I don't deserve this. Should I take this? No? Yes?

"If you have no need for me, I will take my leave"

"No, wait" I managed to croak out "I will make a deal with you"

I opened my eyes to a devilish smile. "Very well, what your first order?"

"Get. Me. Out. Please." Then everything turned black.

**Yeah it sucks but I hope at least somebody liked it. Maybe? Maybe not? Ok no one? that's fine. Ill just write some more than.**

**Grell: Who are you kidding this was awful**

**Me: *kicks random rock* yeah I know**

**Please please please please PLEASE! Read and Review that would mean the WORLD to me! PLEEEEEEEEASE!**


	2. One Her Butler, Rescue

**Me: Hey everyone i'm Tristen *cough* do i like bow or something?**

**Grell: do a backflip!**

**Me: uh, no thank you**

**Grell: Dammit**

**Me: i guess i should start than...**

**Grell: ugh, This is going to be AWFUL!**

**Rose:**

**Age:17**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

**I dont own ANYTHING! Well, except for Rose.**

***note* story also on Wattpad under Faded Rose**

**~One~**

The pain was indescribable. I couldn't bare it any longer. I prayed to God this would end, prayed he would relieve me of my burden, and let me die.

My breath became more labored. As I used whatever strength I had left to lay my body down, hopefully for the last time. Closing my eyes relaxing my body against the cold hard ground.

I was done.

I waited for the end. Anxiously. Restlessly. But it never came.

The soft click of heels echoed through the hall. I flinched.

It was him again, come to retrieve me again for his dirty deeds.

I tried to pry my eyes open, but I was to weak to even lift them an inch.

The heels stopped at my cell. I heard the usual jingle of keys then the screech of the door as it opened.

"My dear lady, may I ask what are you doing?" He never spoke to me like this, with such kindness.

I peeked my eyes open, just a bit. My strength completely drained but from courosity i was able to open them a crack. Through the narrowed slits, I saw a tall thin man. Twently? Thirty? Black hair, and... red eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, either from fear or lack of strength no sound come out. I closed my eyes again, feeling light headed.

"I have come, I believe my lady you have called for me"

Called? I didn't call for you, I called for God.

"You are confused I see. I am a demon and I have come to offer my services to you. I will make anything you desire, come to be. In exchange for your soul. But know if you except this, you will forever be locked out of the gates of heaven"

Was this to be my savior? I had prayed for death, and instead got a miracle? I don't deserve this. Should I take this? No? Yes?

"If you have no need for me, I will take my leave"

"No, wait" I managed to croak out "I will make a deal with you"

I opened my eyes to a devilish smile. "Very well, what your first order?"

"Get. Me. Out. Please." Then everything turned black.

**Yeah it sucks but I hope at least somebody liked it. Maybe? Maybe not? Ok no one? that's fine. Ill just write some more than.**

**Grell: Who are you kidding this was awful**

**Me: *kicks random rock* yeah I know**

**Please please please please PLEASE! Read and Review that would mean the WORLD to me! PLEEEEEEEEASE!**


	3. Two Her Butler, Kind

**Here we go again.**

**Thank you so so so much to ****Hidden Fire Within and kimmiirockz for your follows. You guys are AWSOME! **

I felt pain spike in my arm. As I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurred at first but it soon cleared in time. I saw a path in front of me, it bounced as I passed it. Then I realized I was being carried.

"Ah, My lady you're awake that is good we are to arrive soon"

"Rose," I said, my mouth dry.

"I beg your pardon, my lady?"

"Please, call me Rose"

"Of course… Rose"

I blushed; when he spoke my name it sent shivers down my spine. "Can I ask you something?" I talked to him like I'd known him my whole life.

"Of course my lady, anything"

"What is your name?"

"I am to be called whatever my lady wishes"

I pressed my lips together.

"So I get to name you?"

"In a sense, yes"

"I'd rather not, naming you would make me feel like I'm naming a dog, rather than the man who saved my life," I replied looking up at him.

He chuckled "You flatter me, But my lady I must have a name,"

"You pick"

"Excuse me?"

"You pick your name"

He stopped walking. His eyes staring down at me.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michealis"

"And Sebastian it shall be" I smiled at him. He grinned back. Starting again to walk.

"Can I ask you another question, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lady" a slight laugh in his voice.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well my lady, I am taking you to my old Master's house"

"And he wont mind us living there?"

"Well considering he has been dead for 20 years I don't see why he would object"

"Oh" I bit my bottom lip. "Who was your old master, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, his name was Ciel Phantomhive"

Phantomhive? I'd heard that name before…

I brushed it off, turning back to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, have you been carrying me the whole time?"

"Yes"

"Well, um… aren't I heavy?"

"Quite the opposite actually" he laughed, his laughed caused me to blush.

"Do you mind if I walked, I hate to see you go so much trouble for me"

"It is not trouble at all my lady, but with all my respect I'll carry you"

I didn't argue with him after that, instead I reached my hands up, and laced them behind his neck. Slightly lightening his burden, I hoped. I felt a sudden rush of pain in my left arm. Flinching back, I cried out in pain, as I cradled my left hand in my right.

"My lady?"

"Its nothing just my arm" I twisted it over to see a purple star shaped image on forearm.

"I do apologize, my lady. It will hurt for awhile but the pain will subside in do time"

"Oh" I said, shrinking back against Sebastian's chest.

"Ah, here we are my lady"

**I dunno if I mentioned that this is on Wattpad? But Sometimes when I post stories they don't go through, and on Wattpad they do? Help anyone? But if you wanna read it on Wattpad its under Faded Rose. **


	4. Three Her Butler, To many rules

**A GIANT thanks to: FALLING-ANGEL24, DragonChick65, Owl order Potterhead, Hades Angel, and Ezzy99, and MidnightAngelJustForYou.**

**For the Reviews, the Follows, and Favorites. I freaking love you guys! Can I just hug you right now? Please?! Ok no? Well I'll just thank you.**

**Sorry summer school is a pain. I've been so busy.**

**Well here goes nothing…**

~Three~

I gasped, staring in awe of what stood before me.

A giant house, no a castle! It was too amazing for words. Everything was glorious, Beautiful!

I couldn't believe that this was to my house. I couldn't accept this; this was fit for a queen. Not a peasant like me.

"My lady, did you hear me?" Sebastian said, as my ears suddenly began to work. I cringed at the sudden sound that flooded through.

"W-what did you say Sebastian?"

His smile made my body go numb. "I said, what would you have me prepare for dinner"

I hadn't really remembered the last time I had a good meal. Or even a meal at that matter. But I can remember it wasn't tasty.

"You don't have to make me dinner," I said, looping my arms on his neck again.

"Well my lady, with all due respect. I see by your body, that you haven't had a meal in quite awhile, and that is not healthy for a growing lady like yourself. I will be more than happy to make you dinner"

I pressed my lips together.

"My lady, you are displeased?"

"It's nothing"

He didn't reply.

We walked the vast courtyard up to the grand double doors. I unlaced my arms expecting to be set down, so Sebastian could open the door. But I blinked and the door was open and we flashed upstairs.

"Oh!" I gasped.

He chuckled continuing to walk down the hall.

"Before dinner, lets get you bathed and changed into something more suitable for a lady"

"Alright"

He opened the door, with the hand that was beneath my leg. We stepped into a a vast bedroom, so big I could fit a thousand men in it, and still only cover about half the room.

I was speechless.

Sebastian carried me into an equally sized and equally as grand, bathroom.

He set me down. "Thank you" I said, my cheeks red with blush.

"No need to thank me, my lady. I was simply acted as your butler," He replied turning his back to me, twisting the two knobs on the front of the tub forward, making water spill out of the faucet.

I didn't reply. I just stared at him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. But I'd been used so many times by men like him, I couldn't find the nerve to trust him.

"My lady are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sebastian"

He gave me a look. And I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Now my lady permit me to remove your clothes and help you in the bath"

I blushed. Taking a step back.

"N-no" my voice silent as a summer breeze.

" My lady, don't be afraid I will not hurt you"

"It's not that..."

"Just let me help you, my lady"

My face was crimson. I bit my lip as Sebastian took a step forward. Lifting the dirtied sheet over my head. Exposing my naked body to Sebastian.

Everything was visible to him. The scars, the bruises, My naked .

I didn't try to cover myself, I had no pride left to cover up. I was nothing just an object, a plaything. That men used for their enjoyment and then threw me away like a broken china doll.

Sebastian just stared at me, holding my dirty sheet in his hands. My face growing hotter every second he stared. His eyes glowed bright.

"S-Sebastian" I look into his eyes. Stepping back. I'd seen that look before.

It was lust.

I felt the wall on my back. Sebastian two inches from the tip of my nose.

This was not Sebastian. This was not the man who saved me from that that, hell. This was not him.

Somebody had replaced Sebastian with something else. And he had only one want.

Me.

He came closer. I flinched when one hand shot out and slammed against the wall beside my head.

"S-Sebastian p-please" My hand gently extended towards him. Pushing on his chest. My entire body shaking.

He blinked, his eyes faded back to his usual Orange color. "My lady. You're shaking"

I was to paralyzed to speak. My body still trying to recover, from what almost happened.

"I'm so sorry, my lady"

I was still terrified of him. I suddenly noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"S-Sebastain, the water"

He swore under his breath, leaping towards the tub as the water began to spill over the edge.

He stood still over the tub for a moment before turning back to me, a shallow smile on his face.

"Well my lady, your bath is ready"

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian pulled the dress over my head. "Well my lady what do you think"

My eyes went to the mirror; I looked ghastly.

My once long hair was now cut into a short course bob. My skin pale, sinking in to my face, making me look like a corpse.

The only thing that made look human was my eyes. Green as the grass outside.

"My lord, I look…" I gasped.

"What's wrong my lady?"

"Nothing," I said turning myself to Sebastian. "Lets go make dinner"

"Excuse me my lady, but we?"

"Why not, Ill be eating it why shouldn't I help make it?"

"Well, it's not very custom for the lady of the house to cook dinner"

I turned to Sebastian. "There are to many 'customs' for my taste, I would very much like to change them. Now lets go please, I'm hungry."

"My lady if you let me make it, dinner will be done faster," he said.

My head became light and I felt myself slip back. Warm hands wrapped around my waist. "Stupid shoes" I gasped.

"My lady, I don't think it's the shoes, come ill make you dinner" he picked me up into his arms.

"I can walk Sebastian," I said reaching my arms up around his neck.

"But you are very weak, my lady"

"Fine, you can carry me and make dinner for me. But only this once" I closed my eyes and rested my head against Sebastian's chest.

"Of course my lady"

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, very much Sebastian that was wonderful" I said wiping my mouth with a cloth.

"I'm glad you liked it," He said taking my plate from in front of me.

"Can I help?" I said, standing up.

"No," He sighed "My lady, its ten to eleven, it is time you rest. Go upstairs and I'll be there in a moment to help you into bed"

I didn't argue I walked up stairs, trying to remember the way to my room. I was suddenly engulfed in darkness, beggining to panic I whimpered, slipping to the floor. I heard a pair of feet behind me, my body shook with fear as I covered my eyes With my hands. My heart beating a thousand times a minute. The footsteps stopped.

"My lady"

"Sebastian," I said looking up my eyes full of tears. Sebastian stood above me with a candlestick, he looked surprised.

"Come my lady it has been a long day for you lets go," He offered a gloved hand to me. I took it, being pulled up and landing on my feet.

"Thank you, Sebastian"

"No need to thank me," he pulled me along with him.

I didn't reply. I felt my eyes begin to droop, I didnt remember Sebastian taking my dress off or when he pulled the nightgown over my head. Nor when he pulled the covers up to my chin.

But when he was about to blow out the candle I was fully awake.

"Wait" I shot out, sitting up "Please Sebastian, leave it lit. I hate the dark"

"Yes my lady"

"Thank you" I said my eyes closing. "Goodnight, Sebastian"

"Goodnight… Rose"

**Well there you are, yeah its sucks don't laugh at me I can't write. **

**Please review I wanna see how I'm doing in the eyes of my readers. It would mean so much if you did. Please and thank you.**

**I promise i'll try to update faster. I promise I will try. See you guys next time. Kisses mwa mwa.**


	5. Four Her Butler, crossing boundaries

Hey guys i'm back...  
I dont know if you heard about it but there was a plane crash that killed two people and those two people were Jaxon and Daulton. Those two were one of my best friends. So thats why i've been slacking on my updates.  
~Four~  
Three years later...  
The light peeked through the windows just as my eyes began to open. I neither felt tired nor over slept, simply normal.  
I lifted my arms out, stretching my aching bones. Sighing, I swung my feet to the side of the bed, stepping down. Then turning, I straitened the sheets on top of the bed. Stacking the pillows tallest to shortest. Just like everyday.  
"My lady, it is time to-" Sebastian stopped, noticing I was already up. He shouldn't be surprised, I did this every morning.  
"Good Morning, Sebastian," I said finishing making my bed.  
"Morning" He bowed "I hope you slept well"  
"Yes thank you, and Sebastian, how many times must I tell you, please don't bow to me"  
"Yes, my lady, "He said, walking over to me.  
I looked behind Sebastian seeing Mey-Rin standing at the door.  
"Morning, Mey-Rin" I said with a smile.  
"Good Morning, Rose"  
"Mey-Rin!" Sebastian said sternly, causing Mey-Rin to jump "Help her dress"  
"Yes, Sebastian" She screeched running towards me, leading me behind the screen. Taking the strings to unlace the night gown. Her hands shook as she tried to untangle the strings.  
"I can do it," I whispered, taking the strings from her hands.  
"Of course," She said, jumping back.  
I let the nightgown fall to the floor, leaving me only in my undergarments.  
"Tea my lady?" Sebastian spoke from the other side of the screen.  
"Thank you Sebastian, but no,"  
"Of course, my lady"  
"Do I have any appointments today?" I spoke as Mey-Rin began to lace up my corset.  
"You have lessons with me all day, my lady but other than that your schedule is clear"  
"Thank you, Sebastian," I said, feeling my corset tighten around me. I gasped. "Ah!"  
"I'm sorry" Mey-Rin whispered.  
"Its alright" She laced up another row and I felt my breath go out. My breath became tapered and weak. I couldn't get any air into my lungs so I stood gasping for air.  
"Sebastian, help she can't breath!" I heard shallow through my ears.  
"My lady," Sebastian gasped running behind the screen and bending down holding me up by my waist. "look at me"  
I couldn't reply. I couldn't speak, only gasp for air like a dying animal. Gazing into his eyes, I saw them turn purple and cat like.  
"breathe," He whispered.  
A few minutes, my breathing became level, and I was able to function normal. I set my hands on Sebastian's shoulders, leaning our foreheads together, and closing my eyes.  
"I thought," I whispered, through ragged breaths. "I thought, I was going to die"  
"Its alright. Its alright" Sebastian's arms wrapped around me stroking my back.  
I waited until my breathing calmed down before I opened my eyes. My face went crimson as I stared into Sebastian's eyes. I jumped back in surprise, Sebastian's arms falling from aroumd me.  
"Thank you Mey-Rin, But I can take it from here. You can go start on your chores"  
"Of course Sir" She leaped out of the room, leaving Sebastian and me alone.  
Sebastian moved behind me, finishing lacing my corset. I grabbed my stomach as the corset became tighter.  
"My lady,"  
"Y-yes," I said through the tightening of my corset.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure?" He finished my corset tying it off "perhaps you should lay down"  
I turned to face him. "I'm fine, Sebastian there is no need to worry"  
"Very well my lady," He said bowing.  
"Sebastian, please don't bow to me, I am no higher than you are"  
"I'm afraid, you are mistaken my lady" He said, delicately placing my gloves on my hands.  
"Am I?" I said, raising my arms, as Sebastian fit the dress around me.  
"No offense intended but, you are a countess and I am your butler making me a lower class than you are my lady" he explained, putting my shoes on my feet.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes it does. And with that, permit me to escort you to the dining room for Breakfast"  
"I'm not that hungry Sebastian. Have the others eaten?"  
"Yes, my lady," He said.  
"Alright, lets start my lessons then"  
"Of course, my lady"  
Sebastian opened the door for me, and then followed me as we headed towards the drawing room on the other side of the estate.  
"My lady" Sebastian opened the door, reveling a medium sized room with a piano and line of seats by a fire place.  
"Thank you Sebastian" I walked in the room and stood by the piano. A feeling of panic suddenly going through me.  
Were going to practice the song again. Oh God no.  
"Now my lady if you'll put your music on the stand we will begin"  
"O-ok Sebastian"  
Sebastian sat at the piano, fingers ready to play.  
I stood tall. Sebastian began to play, his gloved hands pressing the keys in perfect time.  
Here Amid the Shady Woods  
By George Frideric Handel  
"Here a-mid the sha-dy woods fragrant flow'rs and crys-tal floods, Taste my soul"  
I stopped singing, my voice fading into a quiet whisper. Sebastian paused and looked at me through his glasses.  
"Everything alright my lady?"  
I looked down. My voice barely loud enough to be a whisper "I cant"  
"Excuse me my lady?" Sebastian said, standing up. "You cant...what?"  
"I cant sing"  
"Of course you can my lady you have a lovely voice"  
I blushed. "I mean, I cant sing in in front o-of you" I looked up at him at the last word.  
"And why is that?"  
"I'm scared" I said my voice shaking.  
"Scared?" Sebastian chuckled "There is no need to be scared of me my lady"  
He walked over behind me. Setting the inside of his hands around my waist. I gasped silently blushing.  
"Now my lady this trick is to breath on the higher notes. Breathe from your lower stomach, which is called the diaphragm" He said touching my abdominals. "lets try this again, and this time I am going to make sure you're breathing"  
The piano played on its own, the notes played by invisible fingers. I coughed and then began singing.  
"Here am-id the shady woods, fragrant flow'rs and crystal floods, Taste my soul this charming seat love and glory's calm retreat"  
With his arms around me I seemed fearless, gliding through every note with ease.  
The song ended and I leaned back into Sebastian's chest. Closing my eyes, he was warm against my back.  
"My lady" I suddenly opened my eyes realizing what i'd done.  
"S-sorry Sebastian" I said jumping forward.  
"Quite alright my lady, but I must say that was beautifully sung"  
"No" I blushed.  
"Don't be modest my lady"  
I stared up at him smiling. "Alright" I whispered.  
"Now my lady shall we move onto your violin?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn This stupid thing, its broken" I could hear Bard in the kitchen yelling.  
"Maybe it would work if you didn't hit it" I giggled walking through the door.  
"Oh my lady, I didnt 'ere you come in" he blushed, whipping his hand on the back of his neck.  
"Please call me Rose, Bard"  
"Yes, Rose"  
I smiled, sitting down at one of the stools and the island in the kitchen. "Have you had dinner yet Bard?"  
"No Rose, I haven't finished making it yet" I noticed the ground beef behind him.  
"May I help?"  
"Uh, I don't think Sebastian would like that"  
"Ha well I am helping no matter what he says" I took up my lace gloves by the fingers. Grabbing an apron and tying it behind me.  
"What is for dinner?" I said. Walking to the stove.  
"Chilled beef and a side of strawberries, carrots, and tomatoes" Bard looked into my eyes.  
Bard I knew, liked me for some time now. I found him rather handsome. Beautiful actually. Making me feel the same way towards him, but I also had another man in my sight too.  
"Can I cut the carrots then" I said, smiling.  
"Oh!" He said coming out of his trance and searching around for the knife. "Of course" He touched my fingers and he handed me the handle of the knife. "Please be careful Rose, Sebastian will beat me to a pulp if anything were to happen to you"  
"Oh really, than I better not do this" I dropped the knife, but before it could hit my feet I grabbed it in mid-air smiling up at Bard who held my arms, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
"My God, Rose you scared me to death. Don't do that"  
"Life aint fun with out some risks" I laughed, twirling the knife in my fingers.  
"Yes, of course" Bard's voice was suddenly silent. I looked up at him, he took the knife from my hand and set it down on the counter next to me. I felt his arms suddenly low around my waist pulling me closer to him. I didn't resist, I wanted this as much as he did. My pulse began to quicken as his lips brushed mine. A feeling of bliss flooded through my body. It was perfect until.  
"My lady!"I gasped pushing Bard away dropping my hands. "Sebastian!"  
"My lady, what are you doing?"  
"Um, Uh I was helping Bard with dinner"  
"Of course, dinner but my lady it is tea time in the garden. And may I also remind you what i've said about being in the kitchen"  
"No, Sebastian" I untied the apron and handed it to Bard. "Thank you Bard, but I must be going"  
"Of Course my lady," He said taking the apron from me.  
"To the garden, my lady" I picked up my gloves and headed out the door glancing behind me to Bard who was red, still holding the apron.  
I fitted the gloves on my hands as I exited the back door next to the kitchen and walked along the path to the garden, just outside the door.  
Sebastian was already who was behind me, moments ago was at the small table behind the chair waiting for me. He pulled out the chair for me to sit in.  
"Thank you Sebastian" I said sitting down. Sebastian pushed my chair into the table, and I straitened my back. As Sebastian set a napkin on my lap. I smiled at him and then picked up the tea cup with the tips of my fingers, the saucer in the other hand and brining it to my lips and sipping silently.  
I looked up at Sebastian who was standing beside me. "Wont you join me Sebastian, please"  
"Yes my lady" he said sitting down. on the chair opposite me.  
"Sebastian" I nodded my head taking a sip.  
"My lady" Sebastian said nodding too.  
I looked around trying to spot something to start a conversation with. "The weather is getting colder"  
"Yes it is, my lady it is almost winter time"  
"I love winter, don't you Sebastian?"  
"Yes my lady"  
"It's beautiful"  
"Indeed"  
I finished my cup, setting in down on the white saucer.  
"Shall we tour the gardens then my lady?"  
"Yes, thank you" I scooted my seat out and went to take Sebastian's arm. We perambulated the garden. I gazed in awe and the different flowers.  
"Finny, has done a excellent job with the garden."  
"Indeed"  
"Its beautiful"  
"Yes, it is"  
I yawned, covering my mouth with my left hand.  
"Did the business in the kitchen wore you out, my lady"  
I looked into his eyes, knitting my eyebrows. "I am not tired I assure you"  
I blinked as Sebastian pushed me roughly against the tree, holding my hands tightly above my head.  
"Sebastian, please let go that hurts"  
"What were you doing with him? Him, of all the people, him!"  
"I- I" I stammered, not meeting Sebastian's gaze.  
"My lady, he is a man. And may I remind you, men are evil selfish beings that only use woman for play and lust"  
"Sebastian, you are also a man" I said sternly, looking into his eyes.  
Sebastian didn't reply after that. He blinked steppingThen reaching a hand out to me. "I'm so sorry my lady"  
I didn't reply, instead I quicken my pace to the house. The sun dipping behind the hills. Dashing to my room. I slammed the bathroom door behind me. I turned on the faucet to the tub to drown out my sobs. I cried from fear. Sebastian was never like this and it scared me. I leaned my back against the wall sliding down to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into my kneecaps.  
"My lady" Sebastian knocked on the door.  
I didn't answer.  
The door swung open, and then I heard the click of heels as they walked towards me. Bringing back memories. I looked up at Sebastian, remembering when I first saw him. He made me fear him, but I also felt a sense of love towards him.  
"My lady, please forgive me" I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me into his warm embrace.  
I gasped. And then felt my arms swing around his body, and I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. "I forgive you Sebastian"  
We stayed together for God knows how long. I opened my eyes. And lifted my head back to look at Sebastian. "Sebastian,"  
"Yes"  
"I would like to go to bed please"  
"What about dinner?"  
"I'm not hungry"  
"My lady you must eat"  
"Please Sebastian, I want to go to bed"  
"Of course, my lady" Sebastian stood up and then bending down he lifted me into his arms. Carrying me to my bed. He set me down on the edge of the bed, uniting my shoes.  
"I can do that"  
"With all do respect my lady you have had to much excitement for one day. So i'll undress you"  
I stayed silent as he took off my shoes. Then lifting me to my feet he pulled my dress up over my head and started to unlace my corset. I felt a cold breeze hit my back as the corset fell to the ground. I covered my breasts with my arms and I felt Sebastian's gaze on my back. I gasped as I felt his breath on my right shoulder, he kissed one of my scars. My body shook as he did so. Pleasure erupting through my veins. I felt his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. As he continued to place kisses on my back. My breath hitched in my throat as his mouth reached my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and then spoke.  
"Sebastian, my nightgown please"  
His embrace around me left for a second and then I felt his hands raise my arms and slip the dress over me.  
"Thank you"  
Sebastian pulled down the covers for me, then backing up. Allowing me to lay down on my bed, wrapping the warm blankets around me.  
"Sleep well my lady" He said bowing and then walking out.  
"Sebastian wait"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"Of course my lady"  
He kneeled down beside my bed. I reached a hand out to him, Sebastian took my hand squeezing is slightly. I stared into Sebstians eyes.  
"Sleep my lady, I will be here when you wake"  
I nodded, my eyes beggining to droop. I closed my eyes. I heard Sebastian speak one last time before sleep finally claimed me.  
"I am so sorry Rose"

There, sorry it took so long and that is poorly written... But I hope you like it.  
The song Here Amid the Shady Woods is in fact a real song. Written in the 1800's so I thought it would fit. But anyways heres a link if you want to listen to it.  
watch?v=RVpnV2lwV0s  
Kinda get the gist of the story if you listen to the song but you know your choice.  
ill try to update faster but I have summer school and my crazy mother so ill try.  
Byeeeee.


	6. Five Her Butler, Helping Heal

Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! Esharemet, Kitten118, and Ayumi kaya! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!

Yeah I know this story is so stupid but uh here you go. This chapter was so hard for me to type... that's why I took so long.

Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! Esharemet, Kitten118, and Ayumi kaya! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!

~Five~ Her butler, healing

"And now gentlemen, the last item tonight. And just for you. I have saved the best for last. Such a rare beauty. Skin as soft as silk, beautiful emerald green eyes. But don't take my word for it, see for yourself"

The curtains parted, and I was pushed roughly forward. The audience gasped when they saw me. I tried to back up but I was stopped when Chester put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah you like that? Now then lets just start the bidding. How about we start at a hundred pounds"

Men shouted their bids. They kept getting higher and higher until.

"One thousand pounds, once, twice, sold!"

Chester came close to whisper in my ear. "Nothing personal kid, just business"

Chester laughed pushing me off the stage, to him.

I couldn't look at him, my eyes focused only on the tiles on the floor. I could smell his breath on my forehead, etched with cigar smoke. I gaged as he exhaled in my face. I squeezed eyes shut, as the smoke went across my face.

"Come on" he grabbed my arm, my eyes shot open as he dragged me to his carriage.

"Please, that-"

"Shut up!" he yelled pushing me inside the carriage.

We sat in silence; I starred out of the window gazing at the grand houses that passed. Some with light others pitch black. These houses I could tell we're getting bigger. And by the time we stopped, this house was fifty times the size of Chester's house.

He got out first. Then turning he grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him. We went up the stairs left then right, up, right, until we finally came to a door.

I blinked and suddenly the door was slammed behind me. I jumped as I felt something hot on my neck.

"Um... Sir could u-ah!" He squeezed my butt and I screamed.

"Get on the bed"

"W-what?"

He grabbed my hair dragging me to the bed.

"Ow ow ow ow" I cried.

He threw me face first on the mattress, pressing his body against mine. Pinning me beneath him.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it!" he grabbed my hand pulling it behind my back. I screamed in pain. "Understand!" I nodded, whimpering.

His body left mine for a minute; I was still face down, my whole body shook with fear.

I felt my clothes being ripped from my body. He turned me over and I cowered beneath him.

"No!" I squeaked.

He slapped me.

"Don't tell me no!" he spat in my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Praying, that just maybe someone would help me.

I heard the tiny clang of metal, when his trousers hit the floor.

"Please, no" I pleaded. My eyes still shut.

He laughed, leaning down next to my ear. "You are mine."

I cried silent tears as his giant hands flipped me over on to my hands and knees.

He grabbed my hips and something brushed against my private areas. Then it entered me with enough force to knock down a wall. I screamed, as the pain shot through my body. He slapped the back of my head, hard.

"Shut up!" he grunted, pounding into me.

"Please stop. That hurts"

"When I say shut up" he wrapped his belt around my mouth. "It means you fucking SHUT UP"

I nodded as the tears began to fall down my face. He began pushed into me again. With each thrust brought more and more pain.

"You're a whore worthless slut and you'll never be worth anything you are mine"

I screamed, my eyes flying open.

"My lady, what's wrong?"

My eyes began to fill with tears, I didn't reply to Sebastian. Instead I leapt off the bed dashed to the bathroom throwing the door locked behind me.

I leaned my back against the door hugging my arms around me as I slowly slipping down the floor.

My body shook as I cried. My breathing became labored; my lungs began to feel useless, as they pushed out more air then they brought in.

I coughed trying to fill my lungs with air, but it was useless. My vision began to blur as my coughing commenced, I wheezed and felt my internal organs being pushed out.

I clutched at my heart. "Se-" was all I could make out, before I started wheezing again.

**BANG!**

The door burst open. Sebastian grabbed me into his arms, forcing me to look into his eyes. I stared into his bright red orbs, the feeling of bliss flooded through my veins, straight to my heart.

I coughed and was finally able to get air into my lungs. Collapsing against Sebastian, panting against his chest. His long arms wrapped around me.

"Th-thank y-you" I stuttered through desperate breathes.

"I almost lost you" his voice vibrated through out me.

"Im s-sorry"

Sebastian pulled me back to face him, his hands on either side of my checks. "Please don't scare me like that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Sebastian" I put my hands on Sebastian's elbows. We stayed like that until Sebastian broke in.

"Now, my lady, lets get you back to bed" he switched his hands from my face to my waist and began to lift me up.

"No wait!" I said, setting a hand on his chest. I took a deep breath before delivering the next message. "Stay with me"

"Of course my lady, ill be right by your bedside until you wake up"

"No, I want you to sleep with me"

"But my lady?"

"Please" I focused on Sebastian's eyes.

He hugged me. "Of course, anything for you"

"Thank you" I hugged him back.

We were at my bed in the next instant. Sebastian set me down gently, like I was a doll that he could easily break. I scooted underneath the blankets, laying on my side. Then I felt something wet lick up my tears.

I giggled. "Thank you Ruth" I set her on the blanket next to my hand and pet her skin softly. She purred against my touch.

The bed creaked when as Sebastian slipped in. I tried not to blush, he was now only in his trousers.

I reached for his hand, clasping it in mine. I smiled at him.

"Good night Sebastian"

"Goodnight" He kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams"

"Thank you," I closed my eyes, and as I did sleep claimed me instantly.

**More to come later but right now that's all I could write. My depression is being a pain. Sorry, I'll try to post later…**


End file.
